


Reason to Sing

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: American Actor, English Actor, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Asshole!Hiddleston, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, Smut, Tumblr, the walking dead - Freeform, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: After confronting Tom with his affairs, your neighbor/best friend Jeffrey comforts you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part One

I had paced around my apartment like a caged animal since I had gotten the text that Tom’s plane had landed and he was getting a car.  First I had sat on the couch, then the wingback chair in the corner, at the counter in my kitchen, I even tried sitting on the bench at the foot of my bed—but nothing calmed me.  I hadn’t let go of the magazines I had a death grip on in my hands, the paper was getting damp from my sweaty palms but I refused to let them go. With them, in my hands, I wouldn’t be able to forget myself and jump on him as soon as he walked through the door—as per tradition.

I glanced down at the top headline, “Tom Hiddleston saw on a date with a blonde.” That was the first one I had seen.  I had five more in my hands, all different occasions, all with the same “blonde”.

I checked my phone again, Tom had texted me almost an hour ago, I only lived twenty miles from the airport which meant he would be here any minute.  Sure enough, I heard a key rattle in the door knob. I suddenly wished I had taken my best friend Jeffrey’s offer to be here with me when he came home.

Standing slowly from the dining room table, magazines still in hand, I watched as Tom made his way into the apartment like he owned the place.

“Hey, bab-“ Was all he could get out before I chucked the magazines at him.

The headlines of the tabloids I threw at him glared up from the floor, “I guess we are going to start with this.” He said evenly. I said nothing, just waited for an explanation. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

“Are you really going to say they were faked?” I pointed to the pictures that accompanied the words “Thor 3 star seen getting cozy with mystery blonde”, one had the “blonde” running her foot up his leg, the other had him running his hand up her arm while she giggled and blushed.

“Taken completely out of context.” He replied dismissively trying to make his way into my apartment but I blocked his way.

“Out of context?” My voice was rising.

“Yes, it was just a meeting for work, and maybe we got a little flirty but that was it.”

“A meeting for work?”

“Yes.”

“Four meetings for work? And one in the hotel you were staying at?” I used my foot to uncover the newest magazine, one with the blonde and Tom leaving his hotel looking pretty cozy with one another.

Tom just rolled his eyes at me.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” I yelled at him.

“Look, we haven’t seen each other in months and this is really what you want to do?”

“No, it isn’t. But while we are on the subject, you have been done filming for three months and in that time there haven’t been any awards going on, no interviews, and you don’t have any work coming up.  But you’ve been shacked up in Sydney.”

“I had some things to finish up for the film.”

“Get out.”

Tom laughed like he didn’t think I meant it but I did.

“I mean it, Tom, get the fuck out of my apartment if you think I am just going to stand here while you talk to me like I’m stupid and lie to my face.” I pushed him by the shoulder to turn him around and pushed him to the door.

As I reached for the handle he batted my hand away, “I’ll get it myself.” He spat, “I can't believe got on a plane for this.” And he slammed the door behind him.

I stood there fuming for a good while before I picked up the magazines and tossed them in the recycling bin.  I had dressed for him to come home, my best come and get it outfit because I wanted him to see what he wasn’t getting, but now the fabric felt restrictive. I peeled off each piece and threw them in the corner of my room, and pulled on some sleep shorts and a stained tee with holes here and there; after wiping all the makeup I had bothered to put on and putting my hair up I threw myself on the couch and started absent-mindedly flipping through the channels, not really looking for anything just seething at how Tom had treated me. 

A knock at the door made me groan and drag my feet to the door, but who was on the other side cause my spirits to lift a bit.

“I had a feeling a little while ago that you could use this.” Jeffrey held up a pizza and jingled the six pack of beer in the other hand.

“This feeling wouldn’t have been accompanied by my voice flowing through these paper thin walls would it?” I asked sarcastically, grabbing the beer and holding the door open for him.

“It could have been.”

Jeffrey knew my apartment as well as he knew his own and went straight away to get out the plates and spices for the pizza.  Tom had said on more than one occasion that it was creepy to have a man almost twice my age be my best friend the way that Jeffrey was but I never cared.  It made me feel safe that I had someone close to me in case anything happened—and for the emergency pizza and beer.

We sat on the couch, eating and drinking quietly for a while with the tv on for noise, but it was far from uncomfortable.

“So I guess you showed him the articles?” He finally asked, wiping his face with a paper towel, I could hear his salt and pepper beard getting caught in the fibers of the paper.

“Yup.”

“And he took it…”

“Like I was over reacting—said it was nothing, just a meeting for work.” Jeffrey rolled his eyes and got up, grabbing our dirty plates and empty beer bottles. He had been with me when the first one came out and tried very hard to keep me from seeing it but of course, every aisle at the damned store had at least one copy of it.  It was hard to avoid.

He brought back new bottles for both of us and sat down, “I know you don’t want my opinion.” He started sighing.

“But I do appreciate it.” I twisted off the top and placed it on the coffee table. 

“He's an ass.”

“I know.”

Jeffrey didn’t say anything else and motioned for me to sit closer to him while he searched for a movie to watch on one of the channels.  I took a deep pull from my beer and settled in, feeling better when my body pressed into his.

I thought I could feel him looking down at me a few times but every time I looked up at him he had his eyes fixed firmly on the TV screen.  More than I few times when I looked up I wondered what it would be like to kiss him, which I assumed was the beer, but each time the thought crossed my mind I felt very sober.

“What?” Jeffrey asked amused, I had been too busy looking at his mouth to notice his eyes were on me.

“Nothing.” My mouth suddenly felt very dry as I wondered what it would be like to feel his weight on top of me.  “Thirsty,” I mumbled, pushing myself off the couch and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

“You know you can talk to me.” He had followed me to the kitchen. I took a deep breath, chugged the rest of my water, and put the glass in the sink.

“Hey,” his voice had gotten soft and I could feel his eyes on me, I turned and saw the worry on his face.  God, how I wanted to kiss him.  But I didn’t know how he would take it…maybe I could blame it on the alcohol.  He was only a couple feet away from me, so it didn’t take much for me to cross the space between us. 

“I was just thinking…” I started quietly, I felt dwarfed as he looked down at me, but in a good way, in a way, I didn’t feel with Tom.

“Yeah?” He asked, plainly confused.

I had to stand on my tip toes to kiss him.

 It took a couple seconds for him to kiss me back, for his hands to move to my hips and for my arms to find their way around his neck; his facial hair tickled my face, my heart skipped a beat when he sighed when I nibbled his bottom lip.   His hands moved to my middle and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist when he lifted me from the floor. We never broke our kiss as he carried me to my bedroom and laid me on the bed.  I struggled out of my shirt and he laid on top of me before it hit the floor, I tugged his shirt off and threw it next to mine.

I gasped for air when we broke our kiss again, his mouth moving down my jaw, to my neck—his teeth nipping here and there on my breasts…and when his tongue swirled around my nipple I cried out and bucked my hips upwards.

“Jesus,” I breathed as his kisses continued lower and his hands pulled my bottoms off. His beard brushed my inner thighs deliciously.  The swirling heat low in my belly surged when his mouth finally reached my center, moving my hips upwards to meet his tongue as it swirled and dipped.  I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged causing him to moan—sending vibrations from my core that I could feel in my toes and made my eyes see stars.

My body nearly came apart when his fingers found their way into my center, pumping in and out slowly, but gaining speed as my coils became more tightly wound than I could stand. When my orgasm finally washed over me my fingers were still tangled in his hair.

Jeffreys' fingers were still curling slowly inside of me, never letting me get over the waves still crashing over me, as his mouth made its way back up to mine.  With shaking hands, I managed to undo the button and fly of his jeans and let my digits run up and down his length.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, kid.”

“You had a crush on me?” I asked lightly, still breathless, between placing kisses on his neck and chest.

“It's not nice to tease.” He replied as he slid himself between my folds and teasing at my entrance.

“I take it back, no more teasing.” I moved my hips trying to guide him where I needed him to be.

He laughed as he finally obliged.  My nails dug into his back as he sunk into me, my back arching, sighing his name over and over. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt myself becoming more tightly wound as his pace went from steady to frantic—aroused from knowing that it was me making him come undone so quickly.  When we came together we clutched one another for dear life, kissing to try and muffle our moans from our neighbors. 

We kissed for a time after, slow and lazy, we hardly moved our spent muscles and it didn’t take long for us to fall asleep still intertwined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could hear Jeffrey moving around my room, and I didn’t need to open my eyes to see that it was late the next morning.

“What are you doing?” I asked, my voice muffled my pillow.

“Someone is at the door.” He pulled up his pants and left my room.

I jumped out of bed,  grabbing his shirt by accident but pulling it over my head anyway, and pulled on a pair of underwear, “Don’t get it, I’ll do it!” I nearly tripped over myself to get to the door.

Jeffrey turned and laughed, “Dressed like that?” His hand was on the doorknob already and turned.

When I saw who was standing there, my stomach fell to my feet.


End file.
